


Roommates

by stupidsexykaito



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidsexykaito/pseuds/stupidsexykaito
Summary: Essentially soudam but they're in a Uni AU, renting a flat together. Fluff and stuff, building up to a relationship





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing anything resembling fanfiction
> 
> got really inspired to write something with these two
> 
> id like to keep writing it so let me know what you think!

A few weeks before the start of the semester, Kazuichi Souda moved into his new flat. It was a ten minute walk from his university and situated cosily on the edge of town. It was a two bedroom, first floor flat kitted out exclusively for students. All amenities included and super-fast broadband. Definitely the best place he had found, especially for the price.  
Kazuichi placed his bright yellow rucksack on the kitchen counter and looked around contentedly. Apparently there was another student living here already, having moved in the week prior but Kazuichi couldn’t see much evidence of that. Unless the person was extremely clean, the kitchen looked like it had hardly been used. Opening up the fridge, he surprisingly found a fresh selection of food, mostly fruit and vegetables, along with what seemed to be prepped meals in various Tupperware.  
Having found evidence that there was, in fact, another person around, Kazuichi decided to go find them. Off a hallway from the kitchen, the two rooms were separated by a shared bathroom situated in the middle. The door on the left was open, some furniture and a bed could be seen inside but no personal effects. That must be mine, Kazuichi mused. His attention was drawn to the door on the right, it was completely shut and a small name tag was stuck on the front. He moved closer and found it read ‘Tanaka’. Raising a hand, Kazuichi knocked on the door a little hesitantly. He wondered if the person was in, surely they had heard him moving about? He found it a little odd that they had not come out to greet him before this.  
There was a sound from within the room, like a chair being pushed across the ground and then some muffled footsteps. The door opened slightly, a figure could barely be seen through the gap. Kazuichi opened his mouth to speak but the door opened wider and his mouth snapped shut.  
A young man, probably the same as Kazuichi’s age, stood in the doorway. Not often was Kazuichi rendered speechless, but this was one of those times. The man looked down slightly on him, dark grey eyes emboldened with what he could only imagine was eyeliner. His skin was very pale, making his bold eyes stand out even more. His black hair was slicked back with white streaks throughout. Somehow it was also strangely voluminous at the front. He wore plain black skinny jeans, barefoot, and a black tshirt with a gothic design on the front. Apart from all this, what Kazuichi found the strangest was that the guy was wearing a long, long purple scarf that covered the bottom half of his face. Why on earth was he wearing a scarf indoors?  
Realising he had been staring for over a minute, Kazuichi cleared his throat and waved slightly.  
‘H-hey man, I’m Kazuichi Souda. I’m gonna be living here with you this semester.’ He paused. ‘You are a, uh, student right?’  
The voice that replied was surprisingly deep and startled Kazuichi. ‘Indeed. I am about to start my second year of veterinary studies at the local University.’ His gaze was piercing, unwavering, and Kazuichi started to feel uncomfortable. ‘Am I right in assuming you are also a student?’  
‘Yeah man, I study mechanical engineering. I got a real knack for it, ever since I was little.’  
The young man nodded at this statement. ‘That is an admirable path you have chosen. I imagine it will lead to an enrichened future.’  
The other man shifted slightly, and Kazuichi took the opportunity to glance into his neighbours room. To his dismay, it was almost completely in shadow. A dim light to the side (a computer, perhaps?) threw a little light on what seemed to be a bed and a wardrobe, both pretty standard items. A desk caught his eye however, covered in papers and items Kazuichi could only describe as occult. The taller boy shifted again, this time in front of Kazuichi, blocking his view while looking at him sternly.  
‘I advise you against such nosiness, mortal, lest you become devoured by despair.’  
‘I…uh, what?’  
The other man tutted at his response, before reaching for his door handle. ‘It was a pleasure to meet you, Kazuichi Souda. I do not expect our paths to cross very often.’  
He started to push the door shut, but Kazuichi started suddenly. ‘Ey, wait! What’s your name?  
The door opened fully, and the young man drew himself to his full height before declaring, ‘I am the Supreme Overlord of Ice!’ Kazuichi stared at him. ‘But mortals such as yourself may call me by my earthly name; Gundham Tanaka!’  
‘So yer name’s Gundham?’  
Gundham deflated slightly. ‘Yes. Now, I really must be returning to my duties…’  
Before Kazuichi could utter another word, the door was closed in his face. Stepping away, he exasperatedly ran a hand through his bright hair. So that was his flat-mate, huh? What was his deal, anyway? Was he a goth? Did goths still exist? Kazuichi shook his head slightly as he returned to the kitchen to retrieve his bag. His plans were to start unpacking his room before having a shower and going out to explore nearby. He dumped his bag on the bed and fell down beside it. Talking to that guy was exhausting. And what was with the way he talked as well? Did he not talk to people that much? His clothes and the darkness of his room made Kazuichi think he didn’t get out much either.  
Sitting up, Kazuichi started rummaging around in his bag, pulling out items and absent-mindedly placing them on the bed. His thoughts kept wandering to his eccentric neighbour. Was he really going to be living with this guy for the whole semester? What if it was for the whole year…although, he did say something about their ‘paths not crossing’. Maybe the guy never leaves his room at all. Maybe he did all his studying at home. Or maybe the dude was just gonna avoid him? Either way, Kazuichi was perplexed. He hadn’t been expecting this. He had spent his first year living at home, commuting to Uni every day and this was now his second year, and he wanted to try living a more student-y life. This was definitely a weird start.  
He got the vibe Gundham was a solitary dude, and he had been hoping to get someone a bit more social and on his level. Someone he could hang with and become good friends. In actuality, he had been hoping for his flat mate to be some super-hot girl or something, but he knew the chances of that happening were zero. Not that Gundham wasn’t hot. Kazuichi paused. Did he really just think that? He’d only met the guy for five minutes, and he was a complete weirdo. Why on earth would he think he was hot? Although in that time, he had noticed how the shirt was a little tight around Gundham’s chest and arms, and even though his eyes were odd they were incredibly striking and made his heart flutter slightly when he looked at hime. He hadn’t seen his mouth as it was covered by that scarf but he bet the guy probably had soft lips, and…  
Kazuichi blinked and coughed slightly, dislodging his train of thought. This could be a problem, he mused. 

= = =

Over the next week, just as he had declared, Kazuichi really didn’t see Gundham at all, excect for glimpses of closing doors very late at night. He had figured the guy was a night-owl, cause the only thing he heard coming from his neighbour’s room during the day was soft snoring, and that was only if Kazuichi pressed his ear right up against the door. He realised how peculiar it would look for him to be found eavesdropping on his neighbour’s door and his heart pounded against his chest every time he did it. But he found he could not stop himself from doing it. He was totally mystified by the other man, their brief first encounter not enough to satiate Kazuichi’s curiosity. He needed to know more about him, this enigma he was living with.  
He couldn’t very well spend the entire semester living with a ghost, could he?  
Kazuichi found himself looking through Gundham’s food cupboards, hoping to glean some insight into the other man. From what he could tell, he was mostly likely vegetarian, or at least ate very little meat or fish. Kazuichi had no such dietary needs, in fact he loved a good steak every now and then. He felt like he owed it to his unusually sharp canines, plus it was delicious.  
The living area was untouched, a two seater cream sofa with a matching one seater chair faced a flat screen TV, but there were no gaming consoles, DVDs or personal belongings to be seen. Kazuichi had spent a little time lounging on the sofa, reading magazines or playing on his phone but he found it awkward sitting by himself knowing there was someone else in the flat with him, seemingly purposely ignoring him. He wondered absently if Gundham played any video games, maybe he could get the guy to play with him sometime if he did.  
One thing Gundham had left in the open, however, was his shoes. They were always placed neatly in the shoe rack next to the front door, except in situations where he was, of course, outside. Kazuichi crouched beside the black boots and inspected them closely. They were long boots, ones that went halfway up your calf, made of real leather and adorned with many straps and buckles. There was a slight heel to them, possibly an inch or two but nothing major. Not like the guy needed it anyway, he was already pretty darn tall, Kazuichi remembered. Without thinking, Kazuichi picked up one of the boots and turned it over in his hands. The leather was wonderfully soft, these boots had been worn a lot and were kept in prime condition. He wondered what he would look like wearing them…the thought had only crossed his mind when he sensed movement behind him. Standing up straight while spinning on the spot Kazuichi whirled around to see his enigmatic flat-mate standing in the hallway looking slightly perplexed at him.  
Realising he was still holding Gundham’s boot, Kazuichi felt his face grow hot. ‘A-ah dude, sorry! I really admired your boots, and uh…’ he trailed off.  
Gundham looked slowly from his shoe to Kazuichi’s beet red face and back again. ‘I heard movement outside my door and wondered if some lowly mortal had come to relieve us of our possessions.’ It was then Kazuichi noticed that the man looked somewhat scruffy, as if he had been just awoken. His previously styled hair fell haphazardly across his face, and he was wearing a large baggy shirt with a hamster print. Wait, what? ‘I must say, I am relieved.’  
Gundham’s voice snapped Kazuichi’s attention away from the hamster adorned shirt. ‘Yeah man, no ones getting in here, have you seen the locks? Plus, we’re students. What have we got to steal?’ he laughed slightly.  
‘You may not treasure your possessions, but I certainly do.’ Gundham had moved over to Kazuichi by now and took the boot out of his hands before placing it carefully next to the other one. He straightened and looked Kazuichi directly in the eye. A shiver that wasn’t unpleasant ran up Kazuichi’s spine. ‘Now please excuse me, I must resume resting, as this earthly body requires it quite regularly.’  
Still feeling somewhat foolish for being caught, Kazuichi rubbed the back of his neck before calling out to the other man, who was making his way back to his bedroom. ‘Hey dude, you wanna like, hang out sometime?’  
Gundham paused, hand on his door’s handle. He turned slightly, a small smile on his lips. He’s not wearing that scarf, Kazuichi immediately thought. And he does have a nice mouth. ‘I would not be opposed to such activities, however for now, I really must retire.’ Gundham finished, before retreating into his room and closing the door behind him.  
For the second time in a week, Kazuichi stood in the hallway feeling somewhat puzzled. Gundham didn’t seem weirded out at all to find his room mate fiddling about with his shoes, and in a way Kazuichi was glad. Hell, the guy was so odd maybe he didn’t know himself what was weird and what wasn’t. He did seem in a rush to get back to his room, though. Seeing as he agreed to possibly hang with Kazuichi, he thought he’d at least stick around for a chat but no, he was out of there as quickly as possible. Maybe Kazuichi needed to stop trying to understand the guy he’d only met for ten minutes, and get to know him more later. But when was later? Shaking his head, Kazuichi sighed heavily. Whatever, he had classes soon anyway. Picking up his yellow rucksack and slinging it over his shoulder, Kazuichi left the flat and headed to the store to pick up supplies.

Inside the flat, on the other side of the door with the name tag ‘Tanaka’ on it, Gundham rested against the wood, heart racing with his hand upon his chest. His face was glowing red and his eyes were scrunched shut as he took quick shallow breaths. This had happened the last time he had conversed with Kazuichi Souda as well. What was going on? As he had spoke with the pink haired man he had felt a strange admiration for the male and had wanted to get to know him better. The man had seemed down to earth and approachable, and his bright appearance had definitely caught Gundham’s eye. He just wasn’t sure why he was blushing so damn much and why his heart was going a mile a minute just from speaking to him. As he slowly calmed down, the dark familiar interior of his room helping it along, he felt ashamed of running away from the conversation. At least he had agreed to spend more time with his flat mate before absconding. In all his years, Gundham had never met someone who made his heart race like that. The feeling was foreign and frightening. Usually in social situations Gundham found himself bored and lonely, often wishing to leave.  
He leaned against the door for a few minutes, replaying the encounter over and over in his head. After hearing movement outside his room, he had warily ventured outside to find his room-mate inspecting his boots, and instead of feeling weird about it Gundham had felt a strange elation. Was the other man interested in him, Gundham Tanaka? It was positively puzzling. As his breathing returned to normal, the blush still permeating his cheeks, he realised at least one thing through the haze of emotions. He really wanted to spend more time with Kazuichi Souda.


	2. Chapter 2

The first week of Uni was intense, and as a result it flew by. Kazuichi knew now to spend at least a couple of weeks at all his lessons so he could judge which ones he could skip in the future. Not every lesson was essential, and sometimes even the lecturers wouldn’t turn up themselves to them. As long as your work was turned in on time, everything was fine. It was truly a liberating time. That being said, this year’s workload was looking to be much bigger than his first year and he felt a little overwhelmed. During that first week, Kazuichi saw neither hide nor hair of his roommate, whom he suspected was having an equally as difficult first week.

Once the weekend rolled around, Kazuichi was relieved. A lot of his assignments were not due for a long time yet and he needed a rest. Glancing at his clock, Kazuichi saw that it was coming up for 7pm. It was a Friday, and he didn’t feel much up to going bar crawling. He’d met a few cool guys on his course and got on with them but hadn’t felt much need to spend time with them outside Uni. Apart from that, Kazuichi didn’t really have any Uni friends to speak of. He had spent his first year working hard and returning home immediately after lessons, and it didn’t leave much time for scoping out friends. He’d realised his mistake way too late into the semester and had vowed to change his ways in his second year.

Lying back relaxing on his bed, he absent-mindedly wondered if Gundham was doing anything tonight. He had asked him to hang out, after all. He wasn’t sure what they could do though. A little voice inside his head made a lewd suggestion and he pushed it away, scowling slightly. Sweeping his gaze around his room, now adorned with various posters and memorabilia, his gaze landed on the PlayStation sitting unused by his computer. He had meant to set it up but hadn’t managed during the busy week. Maybe Gundham was into games? They could play something co-op or Kazuichi could set up Netflix and they could watch stuff together (again the little voice made a comment). Sitting up, Kazuichi decided he was going to set up the PlayStation in the living room and hang out there until Gundham came home – that way he couldn’t sneak past him into his room without him knowing.

After a quick trip to the local store to pick up snacks and drinks, Kazuichi started plugging the PlayStation into the surprisingly modern TV and hooked it up to the broadband. He sat back on the two-seater and started flicking through the various applications available. He started a few downloads of games and apps he thought Gundham could possibly like, and sat back to wait. It was coming up on 8pm now and there was still no sign of his room-mate. He had checked he wasn’t holed up in his room before he left for the store, by knocking lightly on his room-mate’s door but there was no sound or reply from within. Fiddling with his phone absent-mindedly, Kazuichi wondered what the other man was doing. Was he out with his own friends? A sense of familiar loneliness bubbled up in Kazuichi’s chest, making it aching slightly. Sighing, he opened his phone and started messaging an old high school friend. It was out of habit, really. Any time Kazuichi felt alone or upset, he’d message his oldest friend, Hajime Hinata, and talk to him for a while. Hajime was halfway across the country doing his own thing, but he always humoured Kazuichi’s moments of weakness.  


H: Hey man what’s up?  
K: just finished my first week zzzz  
H: Haha nice! Was it tough?  
K: yeah super hard shit this year, not looking forward to it lol  
H: Aw, don’t say that! I’m sure it’ll be fine. Met anybody interesting yet?  
K: not anyone new in my course but my roommate is a bit weird lol  
H: Ah, I remember you saying you were rooming with someone, what are they like?  
K: hes like a goth I think  
K: ive met the guy twice so far  
K: seems to be a bit of a loner  
H: :( that sucks!  
K: haha ye but im wanting to get to him better tho  
K: seems like an interesting dude  
H: Oh good, it’d be awkward to live with someone you didn’t know.  
Kazuichi paused, hearing the lock in the front door clatter.  
K: I think hes home, ill cya later  
H: OK, talk soon :)  


Looking up from his phone, Kazuichi felt his heart race slightly as he glanced towards the door. Gundham stepped into the hallway, clutching a bag of groceries. He stopped short when he saw Kazuichi peering at him from the living room by looking over the back of the sofa.  
‘Good evening mortal, I did not expect to see you in our living area this late at night…’  
Kazuichi was stunned once again by Gundham’s appearance. This time, the other man was wearing a long black trench coat that came to his heels, while the collar was high enough to reach his ears. He was wearing the black skinny jeans from before and his infamous boots, but instead wore a white shirt with a strange purple cross-like symbol on the front. His hair was meticulously styled and held up with what was copious amounts of gel and hairspray. The scarf was back again, trailing almost elegantly behind him. He had an earring dangling from one ear and a couple of rings on his hand. But what caught Kazuichi’s eye the most was that the man had a grey lightning bolt shaped tattoo draped across his left eye. That hadn’t been there before, had it? He almost didn’t notice that the right eye was now red, as well.  


‘What the hell?!’ Kazuichi exclaimed suddenly, not able to contain his surprise.  
Gundham shifted slightly, looking perplexed. He walked into the kitchen/living area, all the while watching Kazuichi, and placed his bag of groceries on the counter. Kazuichi’s gaze had not left Gundham’s person the whole time, and his face looked like he had been slapped. It then clicked what was the matter.  
‘Ah, you have not perceived my being in this current state previously, have you?’  
‘Is that fancy talk for ‘I ain’t seen you with that fancy getup before?’’ Kazuichi choked out, now kneeling on the sofa slightly in order to get a better look.  
Gundham nodded slightly. ‘I do apologise, this must be quite startling for you. What you see before you is my true form;’ with this, he struck a very pose which reminded Kazuichi of stuff he saw in cheesy anime. ‘Tanaka the Forbidden One!’  
A few moments passed, with Gundham still posing and Kazuichi watching him from the sofa, rendered speechless. Then he started laughing at the bizarre scene before him, doubling over and clutching his stomach as he gasped for breath. Gundham’s eyes narrowed as he let his pose slip slightly before letting his hands fall to his sides.  
‘Do you find me amusing?’ he rumbled with an edge of malice.  


Kazuichi wiped tears from his eyes. ‘Yeah, man! Who wouldn’t? You come in here lookin’ like that and actin’ like that…’ he started to giggle again.  
‘I will have you know that my attire is not humourous, it is essential!’  
Wiping tears from his eyes, Kazuichi grinned. ‘Essential how? You fightin’ dragons or somethin’ when you go out like that?’  
‘Sometimes dragons, sometimes other creatures.’ Gundham stared unblinkingly at Kazuichi, finding no humour in the situation.  
‘…eh?’ Kazuichi’s brow furrowed. He had not expected the response. He pondered for a moment. ‘You’re not like, one of those live action roleplayers, are ya?’  
Gundham huffed. ‘I am not, but you are somewhat close to the truth. I will shine some light upon this situation.’ He started emptying the grocery bag, laying out the items on the counter as he spoke. ‘I partake in roleplay, not with my body but rather with my mind.’  
Kazuichi watched Gundham put away his groceries; it was all healthy stuff by the looks of it. He chewed his lip thoughtfully for a moment before, ‘Oh! You play that dungeons and dragons stuff!’ he declared triumphantly.  


Gundham replied with a small smile and a tilt of his head. ‘Indeed.’  
‘Yeah that makes more sense.’ Kazuichi nodded. ‘So you dress up for it too? Is that a requirement or something?’  
A slight scowl flashed across Gundham’s face at ‘dress up’ but it disappeared quickly. His demeanour seemed to brighten up slightly with Kazuichi’s interest in the subject. ‘It is not required, as such, but I prefer to envelop myself in my character.’ He gestured at himself. ‘It is much more immersive.’  
Kazuichi grinned at Gundham, showing some particularly white, sharp teeth. Gundham caught himself staring at Kazuichi’s lips and quickly looked away, pulling up his scarf above his mouth. ‘You are somewhat knowledgeable about the subject, it seems.’  
‘Are ya kidding me? You’d have to be living under a rock to not know what dnd is these days.’ Kazuichi looked incredulous. ‘Anyway, I was wonderin’ if you were up to hanging out with me,’ he gestured to the set-up and snacks. ‘We could play somethin’ together or like, watch somethin…’ he trailed off. Gundham’s expression had turned apologetic.  
‘I-I do appreciate your efforts, they have not been in vain,’ he tugged on his scarf, it was nearly past his nose now, ‘However I am incredibly exhausted, and feel like I would be horrendous company…’  
Kazuichi’s heart dropped. (Why was he so upset?) ‘Aw, man that’s…that’s okay. I’ve had a long week as well, I should probably just sleep soon too.’ He could hear that his voice had gone flat. 

Scrunching up the empty grocery bag and putting it in a pocket, Gundham apologised again as he headed for his bedroom. He lingered at the doorway for a second, before leaving completely. Kazuichi watched him leave before turning his attention back to the TV. Time passed. He wasn’t sure how long. He stared at his hands in his lap, mind whirring. Did the guy hate him? Did he upset or freak him out somehow? Kazuichi didn’t understand. For all his life, making close friends had been hard for him, even from a young age. This problem followed him all the way through school, college and now still haunted him as an adult. Letting out a groan, Kazuichi put his head in his hands, fingers scrunched into his bright pink hair. He couldn’t ever seem to get close to anyone, he’d always fuck it up somehow, they’d see an aspect of him that they didn’t like and that was it, they’d leave. He was broken, fucked up. To think that he thought that this guy could be his friend. Why would he ever want to be his friend? He was scum. And what of those loftier dreams? Where his love and affection could be reciprocated? A harsh laugh got caught in his throat while he sneered at himself.  


He didn’t deserve love. No one wanted him. He should just accept that, instead of grasping at hope.  


In his despair riddled mind, Kazuichi vaguely noticed he was grinding his teeth and pulling a bit too hard at his hair.  
He didn’t care though. How could he care? He was nothing, no one wanted him. Always alone. Why was he always alone?  


Always alo-  


‘Kazuichi?’  


Kazuichi whipped his head upwards, his neck cracking slightly at the movement, all previous thoughts vanishing as he saw his room-mate standing before him. Gundham had changed into more comfortable clothing, a baggy black shirt and tracksuit bottoms. He had taken off his makeup and his dark eyes were matching, now. His styled hair had been brushed out and fell about his face messily. The scarf remained, however. Kazuichi gawked slightly. ‘I-uh…I was watching…uh’ he glanced at the TV screen, where it betrayed him instead, having turned itself off due to inactivity.  
Gundham frowned. ‘You do not have to lie to me, Kazuichi. I saw that you were in some kind of distress.’  
‘Ah! I wasn’t!’ Kazuichi stuttered, standing up quickly to face Gundham. ‘I’m fine, really.’ Did he care about him? No, that was stupid. ‘What are you doing, anyway? I thought you were going to bed.’  


Gundham looked sheepish. ‘I felt truly awful for declining your offer, when you had clearly spent time setting this up.’ He glanced over at the snacks and drinks, still untouched on the table. ‘I came to the conclusion that if we watched something, I believe it would not be too tiring and we can still enjoy each other’s company.’  
A wave of relief washed over Kazuichi, and he suddenly felt weak. He disguised this by sitting back down on the sofa and grabbing the remote. ‘That’s great! What are you in the mood for?’  
Gundham settled down on the sofa next to Kazuichi, crossing one leg over the other. ‘I am quite fond of the supernatural or fantasy genre,’ he mused. Kazuichi rolled his eyes slightly. The heaviness in his heart had lifted. ‘But I have been known to enjoy the occasional action film.’  
‘Ah, doesn’t everyone? They’re pretty easy to watch.’ Kazuichi grinned at Gundham again, who smiled in response. It was a warm smile, his dark eyes creasing and his small mouth curling at the sides. It was adorable. Kazuichi’s stomach did a somersault. 

Dragging his gaze away from Gundham, Kazuichi turned his attention to the TV where he browsed the recent blockbuster releases. Picking one at random, with a noise of agreement from Gundham, they settled down to watch it.  
But not really. Kazuichi had curled himself up on the sofa, his legs halfway underneath him on the sofa cushion. Gundham was so close, sitting on the other sofa cushion, his left leg draped over his right. He had an air of formality and proper-ness about him, and Kazuichi was entranced by it. His feet were almost touching Gundham’s legs, he could almost feel the warmth of his body through his tracksuit…Kazuichi tried hard to focus on the movie but it was almost impossible. He was so confused. He thought he was trying to become friends with his room-mate, but it seemed like his mind and body had a different idea. This isn’t what he had planned! There were so many things that could go wrong if he pursued these feelings…the major one being what if Gundham didn’t feel the same way? Or couldn’t feel the same way? If Kazuichi made a move or mentioned anything and it backfired, there was no way they could keep living together…his mind whirled while the the movie played in the background, he couldn’t even pretend to concentrate on it.  


His train of thought was cut short by Gundham shifting next to him. He was leaning forward, inspecting the snacks that Kazuichi had bought. As Gundham bent forward, Kazuichi saw a small glimpse of his boxers as his shirt rode up slightly. Kazuichi groaned but was able to mask it as a cough as Gundham leaned back and looked at him curiously.  
‘Are you well?’ his dark eyes peered at Kazuichi’s.  
‘Yeah I’m great.’ His eyes drifted down Gundham’s face to the purple scarf that was resting snugly around his neck. ‘Why do you wear that indoors?’  
Gundham reached up to pull said scarf above his mouth. It seemed to be a nervous habit, Kazuichi mused. ‘It restrains a demon within my mortal body,’ he mumbled from behind the scarf.  
Quirking an eyebrow, Kazuichi reached over to the table and grabbed a handful of crisps before popping one in his mouth. ‘Is it comfy?’  
‘It is.’ Gundham raised his head slightly so his mouth was visible again. He picked up one end of the scarf and proffered it to Kazuichi who looked startled at this gesture.  
Quickly wiping his hands of crisp crumbs on his jeans, Kazuichi looked sheepishly at Gundham. ‘Is this okay? I might get crisp stuff on it…’  
Gundham raised an eyebrow quizzically. ‘It’s just a scarf.’ Kazuichi smiled and took the fabric, marvelling at how soft it was. He ran it through his fingers and stroked it appreciatively. What Kazuichi didn’t notice was that Gundham was watching Kazuichi’s hands on his scarf with held breath, his eyes wide and a slow blush slowly creeping up his face.

‘Wow, where did you get this? It’s crazy soft!’ Kazuichi was blissfully unaware of Gundham’s reactions as he played with the fabric and even swung the end of it around his own neck jokingly. He looked up at Gundham, grinning widely. ‘I need me one of these!’  
A deep chuckle emanated from Gundham, who was smiling in return. ‘It truly is a mystical piece of attire that I cherish deeply.’ Watching Kazuichi play with his scarf was eliciting some deliciously dark thoughts in the corners of his mind. He’d had thoughts like this before, but it was extremely rare for him. So he indulged in this fantasy, letting the other stay wrapped up in his scarf as they continued to watch the movie. He had never let anyone touch his scarf before, but he had felt a strange need to humour the other man’s questions and curiosities. And watching him play with the scarf in such a pleasurable way fascinated him and made his heart race.  
The rest of the night passed without incident, the two young men wrapped up in the purple scarf, chatting over the film and getting to know each other. It was mostly Kazuichi steering the conversation, with Gundham answering in return, but Kazuichi never got the feeling that he was overstepping or bothering the other man.

When the film had finished and the credits started to roll, Kazuichi looked over at Gundham, who had been more quiet than usual for the last fifteen minutes or so. To very little surprise, Kazuichi found that Gundham had fallen asleep with his head resting in his hand on the arm of the sofa. Watching his sleeping form, Kazuichi felt a warm sense of calm wash over him. Gundham’s face looked peaceful and his mouth was open slightly as he breathed deeply. His gaze lingering on the other’s lips, Kazuichi decided that he wanted to pursue this relationship with Gundham beyond friendship. It seemed almost crazy, they hardly knew each other…but there was something there, Kazuichi could feel it. And if he wasn’t wrong, he had a sneaking suspicion that the other was into him too. It was a risk, sure, but this guy was fascinating and Kazuichi felt an insatiable need to be around him.  
Gently unravelling the scarf from his neck and slowly getting up, Kazuichi turned the television off before then padding to his room to grab his blanket that usually lay on top of his duvet. It was yellow and had a cute wrench and bolt pattern decorating it. Returning to the sleeping Gundham, Kazuichi awkwardly draped the blanket over him, noting that Gundham was most likely going to wake up with a sore neck for falling asleep like that, and returned to his room.  
Kicking off his jeans and falling into bed, Kazuichi stared at the ceiling with his mind racing of the events of the evening. Soon his eyes started feeling heavy and he succumbed himself to sleep. Undecipherable dreams came and went, and they were soon forgotten. His usual nightmares and bad dreams were mysteriously absent. 

 

It was the best Kazuichi had slept in a long while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how was that? 
> 
> i struggled quite a bit with this chapter (oops i know that doesnt bode well) but as i was writing it i was overwhelmed by the thought that i wasnt descriptive enough? i feel like i can get basic descriptions of feelings and actions down but i barely scratch the surface and it was starting to daunt me because i felt unprepared to write anything further. the thought of proceeding with relationship stuff is quite scary and i dont feel like i can do it justice.
> 
> anyway whoops, ignore my insecurities and i hope you liked this chapter! ps hows the formatting? is it easy enough to read?


End file.
